The Midnight Wish
by LordSlytherin120
Summary: Harry James Potter has just won the Second Wizarding War, but he's unhappy, he wants family. So a wish at midnight grant him and Neville Longbottom their wish. HIATUS.


**Prologue**

Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered, and The-One-Who-Won. Oh how the wizarding world loves their hyphenated titles. He was sitting and enjoying the view from the astronomy tower after the Battle of Hogwarts. The stars were shining brighter then he'd ever seen them, but the peace wasn't to last for long of course. Given the fact that even though people lost a majority of their loved ones, they still need to party like there's no tomorrow. Lord Voldemort is dead. Although he did wish he was too. There were only a handful of his friends that survived. Neville, Luna, George, Hermione, and Ginny.

Ron was killed by The Greyback Pack, Draco was killed by Voldemort for not wanting to kill anymore, and Fred was killed as well and that left George feeling empty and broken. Of course that was just a small few. So many more had lost their lives. Ginny herself almost died from Bellatrix Lestrange.

The day of 2 May, 1998, will be the most memorable and sad day to have ever happened. Harry pulled out a muggle cigarette and lit it. He had found himself addicted the past year during the horcrux hunt, Hermione of course didn't approve but she was to tired to argue with him anymore. The sounds of the night soothed him as he took a long drag. He sat alone for a little after that, the sounds of fires crackling and animals chirping coming from the forest.

He put out his cigarette and stood up, drew his wand, and muttered a quick 'Tempus'. The time showed it was 10:37 PM and he breathed out a sigh of relief, then collapsed back down on the floor. Sounds coming from all around him sort of overwhelmed him, but he didn't run, he couldn't move. At least he couldn't until the sound of crunching rubble came from behind him. He jumped up and drew his wand faster than he ever had before. The tip of the 11 inch Holly wand was pointed right between the eyes of Neville Longbottom. When the aforementioned teenager noticed the situation in he put his hands up.

"Thought I'd find you here," said Neville with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, Neville just a little on edge. I've had a difficult year," Harry muttered as he holstered his wand.

"I can only imagine," mumbled the slightly older boy.

Harry let out rueful chuckle and put out his cancer stick. Well it would be a cancer stick, if he were a muggle, but he's not so he can't get cancer. The two boys talked for a while until Neville pulled out his 13 inch Cherry wand and checked the time. It was 11:58 PM and the boys sat in a comfortable silence for the next minute and a half until Neville asked a random question.

"If you could have anything what would it be?" Neville asked him.

"I wish I could have met my parents. What about you?" Harry returned the question and looked up.

"I think I agree, I wish I could meet my parents too." he said with a sad sigh.

After he had said a silver light had blinded the both of them and a large pain exploded from Harry's head and made him pass out. When he woke up he was feeling smaller and lighter and couldn't remember much. He was floating next to somebody, but he couldn't tell what was happening or who it was. The time passed incredibly slow where he was and he literally felt himself grow. He could sometimes hear brief conversations but he couldn't tell what exactly they were saying because he couldn't understand it.

Finally after what felt like years a rumbling feeling started from the place he was in and he heard a woman screaming and cursing, meanwhile a mans voice trying to calm her down and apologizing to her. Harry was about to float out when the other occupant pushed him out of the way and left first. It was quiet for a moment before the other person started crying and screaming. The woman relaxed and stopped screaming, until he decided to move. Harry decided to see what was wrong and finally started floating out.

When he left the place he was, he was bombarded by bright lights and he started screaming and closed his eyes. He thought he heard someone say 'twin boys?' incredulously. A mans deep laughter echoed around the room and he heard what he said.

"Only you Charlus, only you. What are their names Dorea?" he asked.

"The first one is James Charlus Potter, Fleamont," another man said, presumably Charlus.

"The next one is," a female voice said, Dorea, and she went silent, "Harrison Jacob Potter, that's his name."

"I love it!" another female voice squealed.

Fleamont let out a low chuckle, "See what you did, Charlus? Now Euphemia is going to be begging for a child until I give in."

Harry let out a little sneeze and all of the candles in the room went out for 15 seconds and then lit back up again. The room had gone quiet enough where you be able to hear a pin drop. Then Charlus and Fleamont started laughing. They weren't able to stop until a couple minutes later.

"Try and beat that Fleamont! My kid did accidental magic not even 5 minutes after being born!" the proud father shouted with a wide grin.

The older Potter brother just shook his head with a small smile. He wasn't joking when he was talking about his wife bothering him about having kids. She would badger him until he gave in, knowing him he wouldn't make it until James and Harry turn 3. The proud uncle walked over and picked up Harrison Jacob Potter and rocked him back and forth. Maybe having kids wouldn't be so bad, he thought, damn you child, weakening my defenses.

Euphemia looked at her husband holding her new nephew with a longing look. The woman knew she wouldn't have to try that hard. Fleamont liked to play the manly man, but he's actually a big old softy. She knew that as long as nothing gets in the way between him and her while she whittles down his defenses, she'll have a kid within the next few years.

Harry on the other hand had a weird feeling in his chest. It was a nice and warm feeling, one he had never had as Harry James Potter. But one he was happy to have as Harrison Jacob Potter. It was also something he could definitely get used to. He was also curious if he had all of his abilities he had in his past life, like Parseltongue, minor Metamorphmagus abilities, and the immunity to poison due to the basilisk. If he didn't he would be pretty upset because he was just getting used to them.


End file.
